robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Places To Hunt
This article is a compilation of various myth hunting games. # ”''ExampleGame''” By MythNameHere Game description: GameDescriptionHere Status: MythActivityHere, GameUpdateActivityHere. LinkToRobloxGameHere Well-known Myth Games 1. "The Circus in The Sky!/The Kingdom of Sunothodis" By G0Z Game description: Welcome to the Circus in the Sky! :o) Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/150470833/The-Circus-in-The-Sky 2. "The Tempest" By SwAeJuDiNoli Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/22923442/The-Tempest 3. "Memories" By Bobbys_Here Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/574708573/Memories 4. "Sunflower Garden" By CLlNTEN Game description: Even flowers, have to say goodbye. Status: Active, stopped updating 5. "The Double R Bar" by Mulberries Game description: Open 24 hours, 365 days a year." Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/245038363/The-Double-R-Bar 6. "Moving in" By Orenen Game description: "I finally finished moving in! With my renovation and decoration I feel like this house will be just right. I have some guests over, please don't disturb them while they're here.:)" Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/726982743/Moving-In 7. "Through My Eyes." By Orenen Game description: The sight of one thing may completely change everything forever. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2485519908/Through-My-Eyes 8. "My Little Sunshine World" By CAROLlNE Game description: More to come. Praise our father sun. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/92709051/My-Little-Sunshine-World 9. "Doctor Mach's therapy home." By DrMach Game description "Many things can change" Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/276983802/Doctor-Machs-therapy-home 10. "Doctor's Grief" By DrMach Game description: Welcome to the past. Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1613088553/Doctors-Grief 11. "My Dollhouse" by Louhi Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/345050624/My-Dollhouse 12. "Davendrag" by Jewk Game description: "My home town." Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/157238922/Davendrag 13. "Lezorius The Fallen King Who Rose" By Lezus Game description: "Update coming soon." Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/68066871/Lezorius-The-Fallen-King-Who-Rose 14. "The thing that walks with her" By Littlenathanial Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/316624534/The-thing-that-walks-with-her 15. "Encumbered" By Littlenathanial Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/541014135/Encumbered 16. "Attainment Failure" By LittleNathanial Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/3161352649/Attainment-Failure 17. "Nathanial's End" By NathanialsEnd Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/824440270/Nathanials-End 18. "Culmination" By NathanialsNightmares Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/522695870/Culmination 19. "Mind" By NathanialsMind Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/471119693/Mind 20. "HERE, where the world is quiet" By Swinburne Game description: "Yes you have found it. Don't give the answer away - the fewer the people who figure this out, the more valuable a prize we will hold" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/108485/HERE-where-the-world-is-quiet 21. "black sunday's Place" by blacksundays Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/45381407/black-sundays-Place 22. "Frostbite: Re-animated" By Morgenne Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/573910151/Frostbite 23. "Rot" By witherd Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/42943862/Rot 24. "POKEMON BLACK" By D3F4LT Game description: [Content:data::fail:http://error] Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/131086194/POKEMON-BLACK 25. "You will never get rid of u45229s" By 45229 Game description: :-) Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/158056389/You-will-never-get-rid-of-u45229s 26. "Home" By MrRealism Game description: My mom and dad has gone on vacation. Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/177249727/Home 27. "Feelings." By Jenny_Feelings Game description: They suspect one thing, but they don't realize the truth. Funny how many work. Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1310523001/Park 28. "Illusion" By Graled Game description: . Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/304228236/Illusion 29. "The Ghlaxanes." By Ghlaxanes Game description: It seems as if dark times is getting near and near every time we discover more. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/736134034/The-Ghlaxanes 30. "The Embassy." By Dkwb Game description: A man, whom was once named Abner. Once discovered a island just miles away from others, That Egor and Stfil once described. Although Stfil is the one not to be trusted. Don't look upon him. Don't believe his lies. Don't let him release the chaos. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/545218392/The-Embassy 31. "Terriangle projects." By Dkwb Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/696345000/Terriangle-projects 32."The Arc." By Stfil Game description: The brand new world. Time is always enough.Abner, Egor, Don't you agree? Maybe if you are scared, only if it wasn't for Ghlaxanes. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1584955637/The-Arc 33. "★" By SN00TZ Game description: ★★★ Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/3059245186/unnamed 34. "Haven" By SN00TZ Game description: My old house. :O) Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2947201917/Haven 35. "The persistence of memory (1959)" By AscendentOne Game description: SSBtYWRlIHRoZSByb3NlIGluZmVjdGlvbi4= Surreal, isn't it? Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2760072732/The-persistence-of-Memory-1959 36. "What an ugly world." By Bureikou Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2272727179/What-an-ugly-world 37. "I'm Home." By T0PSI Game description: credits: T0PSI, SP0TSI, Allon_z, Andrasch, Dice-Man, G0Z Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2816979309/Im-Home 38. "Subliminal" By T0PSI Game description: In my house I see odd messages... so I applied for the Circus in the sky to get away from it all. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2039217524/Subliminal 39. "dream" By T0PSI Game description: I woke up. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2055288061/dream 40. "Fodloca's Cabin" By Fodloca Game description: Where the magic happens. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2036454120/Fodlocas-Cabin 41. "My safe spot." By YUKC0 Game description: https://www.roblox.com/games/150470833/The-Circus-in-The-Sky Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2004193421/My-safe-spot 42. "THE YUKC0 SHOW THEATRE" By YUKC0 Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2901254292/THE-YUKC0-SHOW-THEATRE 43. "Increase" By Jeyine Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2426132131/Increase 44. "Him." By Valorna Game description: Through thick and thin, he made sure I was alright every step of the way. Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1295012353/Him 45. "Vourned's Genesis" By Vourned Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1380512814/Vourneds-Genesis 46. "AETERNA SUBORTUS" By Vourned Game description: The Revival has begun, pluck the resources in which you require. This will be a long journey, my children. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2924480445/AETERNA-SUBORTUS 47. "My home." By Clerince Game description: Welcome! It looks a bit messy, I'm sorry! heh Thanks to my brother, darencel for helping with the game! Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2554748629/My-home 48. "go away." By Clerince Game description: please... make them leave me alone... Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2108041545/go-away 49. "Innocent." By Clerince Game description: Please, believe me... Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1744883151/Innocent 50. "interrogation." By Clerince Game description: What are you doing? Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1849333870/interrogation 51. "My birthday!" By Clerince Game description: Happy Birthday :) Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1527547100/My-birthday 52. "The Districts" By AloneTraveler Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2173112225/The-Districts 53. "The Plains" By AloneTraveler Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2087151570/The-Plains 54. "Cellar" By AloneTraveler Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2160911181/Cellar 55. ":(" By AloneTraveler Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2157106045/unnamed 56. "Empty" By AloneTraveler Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2203173090/Empty 57. "Thoughts..." By C0nsumes Game description: ...I'm broken. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2112337463/Thoughts 58. "Asylum" By C0nsumes Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2474590992/Aslyum 59. "Investigation Remake W.I.P" By C0nsumes Game description: 1 Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2057831224/Investigation-Remake-W-I-P 60. "Happy Colosseum" By Spimp Game description: Fight to the death! Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2661012612/Happy-Colosseum 61. "��������������" By Spimp Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2777869037/unnamed 62. "Before" By Spimp Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2638801428/Before 63. "Blood" By Spimp Game description: small world Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2551107334/Blood 64. "Happy town" By Spimp Game description: Builder: Clouqie, Gopherberry, mruncertain and me Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2404884969/Happy-town 65. "Realm of the 9 portals." By Saint Abida Tribe Game description: Deep in the sky lies the remains of the old guardians, who had once protected us all before the events took place. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2550463899/Realm-of-the-9-portals 66. "Warnborn." By Saint Abida Tribe Game description: Someone once asked me. "Hey, What is your childhood memory?" Sadly, I do not remember anything from my childhood. Hence why I didn't respond to their question. However, I do remember this one memory, one that Abida have gifted me. Make good use of it. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2738650432/Warborn 67. "Heresy / .כְּפִירָה" By Saint Abida Tribe Game description: You shouldn't have entered the sepulchre. Now suffer the consequences. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2462870696/Heresy 68. "Intermission." By Saint Abida Tribe Game description: Decades to Centuries of wandering in the deserts. Here we are now. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2766347758/Intermission 69. "Stream" By Somatikos Game Description: May Contain flashing lights. Hey Folks. Status: Active, Still Updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2303377280/Edenscape Cult Family Games 1. "The Cult Family Manor" By The Cult Family Game description: After fleeing the South Carolina manor, following a devastating attack. The Cult Family traveled south west... and found itself taken in by an unlikely family in the Louisiana Bayou. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2992171040/The-CuIt-Family-Manor 2. "The Shallow Basket Ceremony" By The Cult Family Game description: Baptized in the Bayou... Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2992214528/The-Shallow-Basket-Ceremony 3. "Revenge." By BobbyCult Game description: They're not getting away with it. Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/580159955/Revenge 4. "Demon" By Akamanah Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/126167020/Demon 5. "..." By MerleCult Game description: leave me alone Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/3076127259/unnamed 6. "No strings on me" By WaldenCult Game description: anymore Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/3008564852/No-strings-on-me 7. "Shack" By WaldenCult Game description: A quiet and peaceful place Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/3058424445/Shack 8. My Rental Garage." By DavidCult Game description: Yeah, I live in a garage. And... yeah, it's still a rental. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/85359379/My-Rental-Garage 9. "The Family Manor" By EmmettCult Game description: ANEW! Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2241571193/The-Family-Manor 10. "Sermon of Solomon" By EmmettCult Game description: You will shed your skin and become more. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2037992359/Sermon-of-Solomon 11. "������ℕ" By EmmettCult Game description: When the words of the Lord are heard in a triumphant call, the doors of Eden will swing open with a mighty roar, and your eyes will forever see the paradise of His creation. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2032674209/unnamed 12. "LenzCult's Coffee Bar!" By LenzCult Game description: "Hello, this is for all you sleepy heads, come on guys wake up!" Status: Active, still updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/997873742/LenzCults-Coffee-Bar 13. "Someone was weeping in the woods, I didn't answer." By LenzCult Game description: I wont answer, you're not there, you never will be. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1626089720/Someone-was-weeping-in-the-woods-I-didnt-answer 14. "Sunflower field" By LenzCult Game description: Living in the sunlight! Loving in the moonlight! Having a wonderful time! Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1396887447/Sunflower-field 15. "Goodbye world" By GrandpaCult Game description: "Click Boom" Status: Inactive, stop updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/87615605/Goodbye-world 16. "Help us......" By DonOccult Game description: "Hes back......" Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/85431136/Help-us Shadelight Myth Games 1. "Lloyd Residence" By Chuck_Lloyd Game description: "Welcome to out house, please make yourself at home." Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1197940663/Lloyd-Residence 2. "Meeting of Minds" By FatherGrimm Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/273898791/Meeting-of-Minds 3. "The Masquerade" By Masqueraze Game description: "A dance of the finest caliber" Status: Active, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/716087004/The-Masquerade 4. "The Terroah Show™" By Terroah Game description: "For kids of all ages." Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/281669043/The-Terroah-Show 5. "asylum" By Ulifer Game description: a safe place for children even ones who ran the home i grew up in and where it all began Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/278165899/asylum 6. "lost" By Ulifer Game description: a shame Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1255849971/lost Nursery Myths Games 1. Hickory Doc" By Hickory Doc Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/269489034/Hickory-Doc 2. "Humpty Dumpty" By HumpteeDumptee Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/267879363/Humpty-Dumpty 3. "Jabberwocke's Place" By Jabberwocke Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/275094838/Jabberwockes-Place 4. "Old King Cole" By OldKingKoal Game description: 7 more days till King Coal gets his 17 fiddlers, and might I say it'd be better off with 16." Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/268063737/Old-King-Cole 5. "Solomon Grundy" by SolomonGrundee Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/267856231/Solomon-Grundy 6. "Three Blind Mice" By ThreeBlindMicee Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/269489547/Three-Blind-Mice Days Union Myth Games 1. "► The Days City" By Great_Day Game description: Welcome to our secure city, we hope you have a great day in our city and make sure to not break any of our laws and remember our three most important rules: Follow the orders of a authority, do not harass others, follow the terms of service from the website. The city is secure against threats such as an attack from the night, no need to worry and just live a great life here. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2434940805/The-Days-City 2. "► Dimension" By Great_Day Game description: > PORTAL Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1957504828/Dimension 3. "► Clandestine" By Great_Day Game description: CLASSIFIED Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2532388397/Clandestine 4. "► Sovereignty" By Great_Day Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2388733421/Sovereignty 5. "► Concealed Facility" By Great_Day Game description: You have won a new job, and we welcome new workers to our great facility. Here we have everything required for you to work with a secure, efficient and safe job. You might be well-paid for your job, we are counting on your to do the best for a happier and good work. We are not responsible for any injury. Our great security system will be watching you and so will I, now let's start working! Make sure you get the days to be secure. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/643903782/Concealed-Facility 6. "► The First Facility" By Great_Day Game description: In the process of reclaim. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/431693250/The-First-Facility 7. "► Malevolence" By Benevolent_Day Game description: I try to be benevolent towards most people, though there are quite malevolent people out there that don't deserve my benevolence. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2866469850/Malevolence 8. "► The Chilling" By Macabre_Day Game description: Among the twelve, one was ██████ the most brutal of them all, somebody who lies within the hands of the █████ he seeks something more than just his future. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2698545494/The-Chilling 9. "► Radiance" By Radiant_Day Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2600578627/Radiance 10. "► Cold Origin" By Emotionless_Day Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2544555139/Cold-Origin 11. "► Placid River" By Placid_Day Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2542018801/Placid-River 12. "► The Dread" By Dreadful_Day Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2391913474/The-Dread Small/Upcoming Myth Games 1. "Center Piece" By DaxHaskett Game description: The place of beauty. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/597125580/Center-Piece 2. "Late Night Forest Playing" By DaxHaskett Game description: Hello? Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1309858629/Late-Night-Forest-Playing 3. "The night before the day" By DaxHaskett Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1625965204/The-night-before-the-day 4. "Moonlight Sonata." By Aristherius Game description: My room. Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/125488589/Moonlight-Sonata 5. "Rhapsodic Melody." By Aristherius Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1454301638/Rhapsodic-Melody 6. "Melancholy Melody." By Aristherius Game description: Unavailable Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1456162584/Melancholy-Melody 7. "C" By Cegnite Game description: Unavailable Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1933556886/C 8. "Somewhere unknown" By Cegnite Game description: There was a time when everything mattered. Status: Slightly active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1273270463/Somewhere-unknown 9. "Apartments" by CAR0I Game description: "I'm Carol." Status: Inactive, stopped updating. https://www.roblox.com/games/262228557/Apartments 10. "The Gathering" By Old_Thoughts Game description: Let them gather here. Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2124469350/The-Gathering 11. "The Town light has never found" By Old_Thoughts Game description: Just a town with friends Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2083625286/The-Town-light-has-never-found 12. "Thinking" By Old_Thoughts Game description: Just thinking Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1014425358/Thinking 13. "Dementia" By Ionghall Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1707603752/Dementia 14. "Necropolis" By longhall Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1634703409/Necropolis 15. "Twisteds Tower." By TwistedThoery Game description: I'm Back Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/83874771/Twisteds-Tower 16. ''FACILITY#:8-1-6-6 by INJECT_SEVENTHMEMORY Game description: "d r s b a i t s o" Status: inactive, not updating https://web.roblox.com/games/620072210/ADMINISTRATOR-FACILITY-8-1-6-6 17. "Golden Beauty" By RepulsiveAgony Game description: A prince blooms with love, and withers with hate. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2282035214/Golden-Beauty 18. "Dejected" By RepulsiveAgony Game description: Wither away RA. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/3174085015/Dejected 19. "Reed's Household" By Reed_Simon Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2631163182/Reeds-Household 20. "Sleep Paralysis" By Reed_Simon Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2651528417/Sleep-Paralysis 21. "Dread" By Reed_Simon Game description: I am afraid to sleep. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2867170251/Dread 22. "Demonstration of Happiness" By Zurtir Game description: My dream, broken Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2297532869/Demonstration-of-Happiness 23. "Sweet home" By BlLLYS Game description: . Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2174873376/Sweet-home 24. "The Culdesac" By eeliot Game description: White eyes are all I see, they follow me everywhere and don't leave me be. They follow close behind and I have nowhere to go, I hide Under my sheets, she sees them through the window. They don't go away when I fall asleep, they walk around in my dreams, there is no escaping them, I’m in too deep. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2295199662/The-Culdesac 25. "Dawn of Dusk" By Vexadis Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2856403528/Dawn-of-Dusk 26. "Light of Dawn" By Vexadis Game description: Many people don't understand this place... Its the temple of the Twin Suns. This is my calm place and Heaven to me. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/932950331/Light-of-dawn 27. "Cabin" By Vexadis Game description: Remodeling! Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2200855754/Cabin 28. "For Gercanith" By Vexilliate Game description: Unavailable Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2843334725/For-Gercinath 29. "Alone" By Vexilliate Game description: Alone on the new year Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2558177331/Alone 30. "Pale" By Vexilliate Game description: Wait a minute, how could I be depressed if my emotions are nowhere to be found? Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2682318491/Pale 31. "Earlna's Neighborhood" By Earlna Game description: 'A Joyful Place Filled With Few Terrors, Welcome To Earnla's Neighborhood.' Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2530554834/Earnlas-Neighborhood 32. "Tribe Village" By ScrapTheMetal Game description: The Tribes Chief was known for his tinkering and engineering, essembling many monsters just from spare metal and wires he'd get from passing cars. Who knows how they work, some say it's some kind of Tribal magic. Status: Active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2141596506/Tribe-Village 33. "Le barre de morts." By Sam_Brigg Game description: My resting place. Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1867977660/Le-barre-des-morts 34. "Sam's Inn" By Sam_Brigg Game description: Head on up to Sam's Inn in the pines! Our food is absolutely delicious! And our rooms are fantastic! We will take great care of you, don't you worry! And we'll also make sure that you'll sleep very comfortably... Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/551385480/Sams-Inn 35. "My home town." By relazus Game description: Everyday, the color and joy in our town disappears.. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2133796937/My-home-town 36. "Snow" By valmerin Game description: Unavailable Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2090741557/Snow 37. "Your perspective" By valmerin Game description: Unavailable Status: Slightly active, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2248490815/Your-Perspective 38. "Okhma'ekhna" By Kitriel Game description: Taha'ekh Ba'ekhga'ikhnana'ikhga Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2252845179/Okhmaekhna 39. "Ha'ikhsa Okhra'ikhga'ikhnasa." By Kitriel Game description: Ha'ekhra'ekhta'ikhcasa. Taha'ekh Da'ekhsatara'okhya'ekhrasa okhfa taha'ekh Da'okhva'ekh. Ikh. Wa'okhnata. Ra'ekhsata. Status: Inactive, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/131882775/Haikhsa-Okhraikhgaikhnasa 40. "Pa'akhra'akhda'ikhsa'ekh" By Kitriel Game description: Waha'ekhra'ekh taha'ekh Da'okhva'ekh akhnada Ikh ra'ekhla'akhxa'ekhda. Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2520820719/Paakhraakhdaikhsaekh 41. "Land of Oblivion" By IAm_TheKey Game description: The afterlife has many tales to tell along the journey. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/894481527/Land-of-Oblivion 42. "Transcendence" By IAm_TheKey Game description: There was a traveler that came to these lands. He was sad but we did not understand why. Our ruler had fallen and all that's left is her. She doesn't like to talk to strangers usually... Czasami, te klawisze wysyłają się do miejsc, o których chcesz zapomnieć. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2061210175/Trancendence 43. "Distorted Reality" By IAm_TheKey Game description: This is what I can only remember from my childhood. Pomóż mi, nie mogę opuścić tego miejsca. Ona mi nie pozwala. Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/2071118004/Distorted-Reality 44. "You Look Happy" By true_faces Game description: 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00101110 Status: Active, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1817631217/You-Look-Happy 45. "Abyss" By Martiers Game description: Optimal Status: Inactive, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1508279593/Abyss 46. "Loven" By Martiers Game description: The wisps inhabit Loven Status: Inactive, still updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1464595702/Loven 47. "Home" By Martiers Game description: My new home I recently moved into! Status: Inactive, stopped updating https://www.roblox.com/games/1546405486/HomeCategory:Main Articles Category:Myth Games Category:Needs Fixing